Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a personal/household environment monitoring method which may be used by persons and an apparatus therefor.
A current method of acquiring data using sensors is a method of installing sensors for acquiring desired data in many places. There is a problem in that technology which may integrate and control sensors and may communicate with the sensors does not become commercialized. Accordingly, ubiquitous network technology becomes attractive to solve the problem. The ubiquitous network technology means technology which may naturally connect to a variety of networks anytime or anywhere.
However, technology for grafting the ubiquitous network technology onto office environments is not actively developed.
Therefore, it is needed to provide a system which may operate without the difficulty of maintenance by collecting current office environmental statuses of facilities in real time and providing a proper measure to a remote place as well as a field at a proper time in real time.